skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders X Pokemon
Description Skylanders X Pokemon is a fan-game of Skylanders where the Pokemon characters find themselves in Skylands. Story During a Pokemon Tournament, a huge rift opens and starts stealing all the Pokemon in the area. These Pokemon soon find themselves in Skylands where they become part of the Skylanders in order to save Skylands and their world also. Levels Pokemon Elements: Life, Earth, Water, Magic, Tech, Fire, Air, Undead, Light, Dark. Bulbasaur: Life. Ivysaur: Life. Venusaur: Life. Charmander: Fire. Charmeleon: Fire. Charizard: Fire. Squirtle: Water. Wartortle: Water. Blastoise: Water. Caterpie: Life. Metapod: Life. Butterfree: Air. Weedle: Life. Kakuna: Life. Beedrill: Life. Pidgey: Air. Pidgeotto: Air. Pidgeot: Air. Rattata: Earth. Alolan Rattata: Dark. Raticate: Earth. Alolan Raticate: Dark. Spearow: Air. Fearow: Air. Ekans: Undead. Arbok: Undead. Pikachu: Light. Raichu: Light. Alolan Raichu: Light. Sandshrew: Earth. Alolan Sandshrew: Water. Sandslash: Earth. Alolan Sandslash: Water. Nidoran (Female): Earth. Nidorina: Earth. Nidoqueen: Earth. Nidoran (Male): Earth. Nidorino: Earth. Nidoking: Earth. Clefairy: Magic. Clefable: Magic. Vulpix: Fire. Alolan Vulpix: Water. Ninetales: Fire. Alolan Ninetales: Water. Jigglypuff: Air. Wigglytuff: Air. Zubat: Undead. Golbat: Undead. Oddish: Life. Gloom: Life. Vileplume: Life. Paras: Life. Parasect: Life. Venonat: Life. Venomoth: Air. Diglett: Earth. Alolan Diglett: Earth. Dugtrio: Earth. Alolan Dugtrio: Earth. Alolan Meowth: Dark. Persian: Earth. Alolan Persian: Dark. Psyduck: Water. Golduck: Water. Mankey: Fire. Primape: Fire. Growlithe: Fire. Arcanine: Fire. Poliwag: Water. Poliwhirl: Water. Poliwrath: Water. Abra: Magic. Kadabra: Magic. Alakazam: Magic. Machop: Earth. Machoke: Earth. Machamp: Earth. Bellsprout: Life. Weepinbell: Life. Victreebel: Life. Tentacool: Water. Tentacruel: Water. Geodude: Earth. Alolan Geodude: Earth. Graveler: Earth. Alolan Graveler: Earth. Golem: Earth. Alolan Golem: Earth. Ponyta: Fire. Rapidash: Fire. Slowpoke: Water. Slowbro: Water. Magnemite: Tech. Magneton: Tech. Farfetch'd: Air. Doduo: Air. Dodrio: Air. Seel: Water. Dewgong: Water. Grimer: Undead. Alolan Grimer: Undead. Muk: Undead. Alolan Muk: Undead. Shellder: Water. Cloyster: Water. Gastly: Undead. Haunter: Undead. Gengar: Undead. Onix: Earth. Drowzee: Magic. Hypno: Magic. Krabby: Water. Kingler: Water. Voltorb: Light. Electrode: Light. Exeggcute: Life. Exeggutor; Life. Alolan Exeggutor: Life. Cubone: Undead. Marowak: Undead. Alolan Marowak: Undead. Lickitung: Water. Koffing: Undead. Weezing: Undead. Rhyhorn: Earth. Rhydon: Earth. Chansey: Magic. Tangela: Life. Kangaskhan: Earth. Horsea: Water. Seadra: Water. Goldeen: Water. Seaking: Water. Staryu: Water. Starmie: Water. Mr. Mime: Magic. Scyther: Air. Jynx: Water. Electabuzz: Light. Magmar: Fire. Pinsir: Earth. Tauros: Earth. Magikarp: Water. Gyarados: Water. Lapras: Water. Ditto: Unknown. Eevee: Earth. Vaporeon: Water. Jolteon: Light. Flareon: Fire. Porygon: Tech. Omanyte: Water. Omastar: Water. Kabuto: Undead. Kabutops: Undead. Aerodactyl: Air. Snorlax: Earth. Articuno: Water. Zapdos: Light. Moltres: Fire. Dratini: Water. Dragonair: Water. Dragonite: Air. Mewtwo: Magic. Mew: Magic. Chikorita: Life. Bayleef: Life. Meganium: Life. Cyndaquil: Fire. Quilava: Fire. Typhlosion: Fire. Totodile: Water. Croconaw: Water. Feraligatr: Water. Sentret: Earth. Furret: Earth. Hoothoot: Air. Noctowl: Air. Ledyba: Life. Ledian: Life. Spinarak: Life. Ariados: Life. Crobat: Undead. Chinchou: Water. Lanturn: Water. Pichu: Light. Cleffa: Magic. Igglybuff: Air. Togepi: Magic. Togetic: Air. Natu: Air. Xatu: Air. Mareep: Light. Flaaffy: Light. Ampharos: Light. Bellossom: Life. Marill: Water. Azuamarill: Water. Sudowoodo: Earth. Politoed: Water. Hoppip: Life. Skiploom: Life. Jumpluff: Life. Sunkern: Life. Sunflora: Life. Yanma: Air. Wooper: Water. Quagsire: Water. Espeon: Magic. Umbreon: Dark. Murkrow: Dark. Slowking: Water. Misdreavus: Undead. Unown: Magic. Wobbuffet: Magic. Girafarig: Magic. Pineco: Life. Forretress: Life. Dunsparce: Earth. Gligar: Air. Steelix: Earth. Snubbull: Magic. Granbull: Magic. Qwilfish: Water. Scizor: Air. Shuckle: Earth. Heracross: Earth. Sneasel: Dark. Teddiursa: Earth. Ursaring: Earth. Slugma: Fire. Magcargo: Fire. Swinub: Water. Piloswine: Water. Corsola: Water. Remoraid: Water. Octillery: Water. Delibird: Water. Mantine: Water. Skarmory: Air. Houndour: Dark. Houndoom: Dark. Kingdra: Water. Phanpy: Earth. Donphan: Earth. Porygon2: Tech. Stantler: Earth. Smeargle: Earth. Smoochum: Water. Elekid: Light. Magby: Fire. Miltank: Magic. Blissey: Magic. Raikou: Light. Entei: Fire. Suicune: Water. Larvitar: Earth. Pupitar: Earth. Tyranitar: Earth. Lugia: Water. Ho-Oh: Fire. Celebi: Magic. Treecko: Life. Grovyle: Life. Sceptile: Life. Torchic: Fire. Combusken: Fire. Blaziken: Fire. Mudkip: Water. Marshtomp: Water. Swampert: Water. Poochyena: Dark. Mightyena: Dark. Zigzagoon: Earth. Linoone: Earth. Wurmple: Life. Silcoon: Life. Beautifly: Air. Cascoon: Life. Dustox: Life. Lotad: Water. Lombre: Water. Ludicolo: Water. Seedot: Life. Nuzleaf: Life. Shiftry: Life. Taillow: Air. Swellow: Air. Wingull: Water. Pelipper: Water. Ralts: Magic. Kirlia: Magic. Gardevoir: Magic. Surskit: Water. Masquerain: Air. Shroomish: Life. Breloom: Life. Slakoth: Earth. Vigoroth: Earth. Slaking: Earth. Nincada: Life. Ninjask: Air. Shedinja: Life. Whismur: Earth. Loudred: Earth. Exploud: Earth. Azurill: Earth. Nosepass: Earth. Sableye: Dark. Mawile: Magic. Aron: Earth. Lairon: Earth. Aggron: Earth. Meditite: Magic. Medicham: Magic. Electrike: Light. Manectric: Light. Plusle: Light. Minun: Light. Volbeat: Light. Illumise: Light. Roselia: Life. Gulpin: Undead. Swalot: Undead. Carvanha: Water. Sharpedo: Water. Wailmer: Water. Wailord: Water. Numel: Fire. Camerupt: Fire. Torkoal: Fire. Spoink: Magic. Grumpig: Magic. Spinda: Earth. Trapinch: Earth. Vibrava: Air. Flygon: Earth. Cacnea: Life. Cacturne: Life. Swablu: Air. Altaria: Air. Zangoose: Earth. Seviper: Undead. Lunatone: Dark. Solrock: Light. Barboach: Water. Whiscash: Water. Corphish: Water. Crawdaunt: Water. Baltoy: Earth. Claydol: Magic. Lileep: Life. Cradily: Earth. Anorith: Earth. Armaldo: Earth. Feebas: Water. Milotic: Water. Castform: Earth. Sunny Form Castform: Fire. Rainy Form Castform: Water. Snowy Form Castform: Water. Kecleon: Earth. Shuppet: Undead. Banette: Undead. Duskull: Undead. Dusclops: Undead. Tropius: Life. Chimecho: Magic. Absol: Dark. Wynaut: Magic. Snorunt: Water. Glalie: Water. Spheal: Water. Sealeo: Water. Walrein: Water. Clamperl: Water. Huntail: Water. Gorebyss: Water. Relicanth: Water. Luvdisc: Water. Salamence: Air. Beldum: Tech. Metang: Tech. Metagross: Tech. Regirock: Earth. Regice: Water. Registeel: Tech. Latias: Air. Latias: Air. Kyogre: Water. Groudon: Earth. Rayquaza: Air. Jirachi: Magic. Normal Forme Deoxys: Magic. Attack Forme Deoxys: Magic. Defense Forme Deoxys: Magic. Speed Forme Deoxys: Magic. Turtwig: Life. Grotle: Life. Torterra: Life. Chimchar: Fire. Monferno: Fire. Infernape: Fire. Piplup: Water. Prinplup: Water. Empoleon: Water. Starly: Air. Staravia: Air. Staraptor: Air. Bidoof: Earth. Bibarel: Water. Kricketot: Life. Kricketune: Life. Shinx: Light. Luxio: Light. Luxray: Light. Budew: Life. Roserade: Life. Cranidos: Earth. Ramparados: Earth. Shieldon: Earth. Bastiodon: Earth. Plant Cloak Burmy: Life. Sandy Cloak Burmy: Earth. Trash Cloak Burmy: Life. Plant Cloak Wormadam: Life. Sandy Cloak Wormadam: Earth. Trash Cloak Wormadam: Life. Mothim: Air. Combee: Air. Vespiquen: Air. Pachiursa: Light. Buizel: Water. Floatzel: Water. Cherubi: Life. Cherrim: Life. East Sea Shellos: Water. West Sea Shellos: Water. East Sea Gastrodon: Water. West Sea Gastrodon: Water. Ambipom: Earth. Drifloon: Air. Drifblim: Air. Buneary: Earth. Lopunny: Earth. Mismagius: Undead. Honchkrow: Dark. Glameow: Earth. Purugly: Earth. Stunky: Undead. Skuntank: Undead. Bronzor: Magic. Bronzong: Magic. Bonsly: Earth. Mime Jr.: Magic. Happiny: Magic. Chatot: Air. Spiritomb: Undead. Gible: Earth. Gabite: Earth. Garchomp: Air. Munchlax: Earth. Riolu: Magic. Lucario: Magic. Hippopotas: Earth. Hippowdon: Earth. Skorupi: Undead. Drapion: Undead. Croagunk: Undead. Toxicroak: Undead. Finneon: Water. Lumineon: Water. Mantyke: Water. Snover: Water. Abomasnow: Water. Weavile: Dark. Magnezone: Tech. Lickilicky: Water. Rhyperior: Earth. Tangrowth: Life. Electivire: Light. Magmortar: Fire. Togekiss: Air. Yanmega: Air. Leafeon: Life. Glaceon: Water. Gliscor: Air. Mamoswine: Water. Porygon-Z: Tech. Gallade: Magic. Probopass: Earth. Dusknoir: Undead. Froslass: Water. Rotom: Tech. Heat Rotom: Fire. Wash Rotom: Water. Frost Rotom: Water. Fan Rotom: Air. Mow Rotom: Life. Uxie: Magic. Mesprit: Magic. Azelf: Magic. Dialga: Magic. Palkia: Magic. Heatran: Fire. Regigigas: Earth. Giratina: Undead. Cresselia: Magic. Phione: Water. Manaphy: Water. Darkrai: Dark. Land Forme Shaymin: Life. Sky Forme Shaymin: Air. Victini: Fire. Snivy: Life. Servine: Life. Serperior: Life. Tepig: Fire. Pignite: Fire. Emboar: Fire. Oshawott: Water. Dewott: Water. Samurott: Water. Patrat: Earth. Watchog: Earth. Lillipup: Earth. Herdier: Earth. Stoutland: Earth. Purrloin: Dark. Liepard: Dark. Pansage: Life. Simisage: Life. Pansear: Fire. Simisear: Fire. Panpour: Water. Simipour: Water. Munna: Magic. Musharna: Magic. Pidove: Air. Tranquill: Air. Male Unfezant: Air. Female Unfezant: Air. Blitzle: Light. Zebstrika: Light. Roggenrola: Earth. Boldore: Earth. Gigalith: Earth. Woobat: Air. Swoobat: Air. Drillbur: Earth. Excadrill: Earth. Audino: Magic. Timburr: Earth. Gurdurr: Earth. Conkeldurr: Earth. Tympole: Water. Palpitoad: Water. Seismitoad: Water. Sewaddle: Life. Swadloon: Life. Leavanny: Life. Venipede: Undead. Whirlipede: Undead. Scolipede: Undead. Cottonee: Life. Whimsicott: Life. Petilil: Life. Lilligant: Life. Red-Striped Form Basculin: Water. Blue-Striped Form Basculin: Water. Sandile: Earth. Krokorok: Earth. Krookodile: Earth. Darumaka: Fire. Standard Mode Darmanitan: Fire. Zen Mode Darmanitan: Fire. Maractus: Life. Dwebble: Earth. Crustle: Earth. Scraggy: Dark. Scrafty: Dark. Sigilyph: Magic. Yamask: Magic. Cofagrigus: Undead. Tirtouga: Water. Carracosta: Water. Archen: Air. Archeops: Air. Trubbish: Undead. Garbodor: Undead. Zorua: Dark. Zoroark: Dark. Minccino: Earth. Cinccino: Earth. Gothita: Magic. Gothorita: Magic. Gothitelle: Magic. Solosis: Magic. Duosion: Magic. Reuniclus: Magic. Ducklett: Water. Swanna: Water. Vanillite: Water. Vanillish: Water. Vanilluxe: Water. Deerling: Life. Sawsbuck: Life. Emolga: Light. Karrablast: Life. Escavalier: Life. Foongus: Life. Amoonguss: Life. Male Frillish: Water. Female Frillish: Water. Male Jellicent: Water. Female Jellicent: Water. Alomomola: Water. Joltik: Light. Galvantula: Light. Ferroseed: Life. Ferrothorn: Life. Klink: Tech. Klang: Tech. Klinklang: Tech. Tynamo: Light. Eelektrik: Light. Eelektross: Light. Elgyem: Magic. Beeheeyem: Magic. Litwick: Undead. Lampent: Undead. Chandelure: Undead. Axew: Earth. Fraxure: Earth. Haxorus: Earth. Cubchoo: Water. Beartic: Water. Cryogonal: Water. Shelmet: Life. Accelgor: Life. Stunkfisk: Light. Druddigon: Earth. Golett: Earth. Golurk: Earth. Pawniard: Dark. Bisharp: Dark. Bouffalant: Earth. Rufflet: Air. Braviary: Air. Vullaby: Dark. Manibuzz: Earth. Heatmor: Fire. Durant: Life. Deino: Dark. Zweilous: Dark. Hydreigon: Dark. Larvesta: Fire. Volcarona: Fire. Cobalion: Earth. Terrakion: Earth. Virizion: Life. Tornadus: Air. Thundurus: Air. Reshiram: Fire. Zekrom: Light. Landorus: Air. Kyurem: Water. Keldeo: Water. Meloetta: Magic. Genesect: Tech. Chespin: Life. Quilladin: Life. Chesnaught: Life. Fennekin: Fire. Braixen: Fire. Delphox: Fire. Froakie: Water. Frogadier: Water. Greninja: Water. Bunnelby: Earth. Diggersby: Earth. Fletchling: Air. Fletchinder: Fire. Talonflame: Fire. Scatterbug: Life. Spewpa: Life. Vivillon: Air. Litleo: Fire. Pyroar: Fire. Flabebe: Life. Floette: Life. Florges: Life. Skiddo: Life. Gogoat: Life. Pangoro: Dark. Furfrou: Earth. Espurr: Magic. Meowstic (Male): Magic. Meowstic (Female): Magic. Honedge: Undead. Doublade: Undead. Aegislash: Undead. Spritzee: Magic. Aromatisse: Magic. Swirlix: Magic. Slurpuff: Magic. Inkay: Dark. Malamar: Dark. Binacle: Earth. Barbaracle: Earth. Skrelp: Water. Dragalge: Water. Clauncher: Water. Clawitzer: Water. Helioptile: Light. Heliolisk: Light. Tyrunt: Undead. Tyrantrum: Undead. Amaura: Earth. Aurorous: Earth. Sylveon: Magic. Hawlucha: Air. Dedenne: Light. Carbink: Earth. Goomy: Water. Sliggoo: Water. Goodra: Water. Klefki: Magic. Phantump: Undead. Trevenant: Undead. Pumpkaboo: Undead. Gourgeist: Undead. Bergmite: Water. Avalugg: Water. Noibat: Air. Noivern: Air. Xerneas: Magic. Yveltal: Dark. Diancie: Earth. Hoopa: Magic. Volcanion: Fire. Rowlet: Life. Dartrix: Life. Decidueye: Life. Litten: Fire. Torracat: Fire. Incineroar: Fire. Popplio: Water. Brionne: Water. Primarina: Water. Pikipek: Air. Trumbeak: Air. Toucannon: Air. Yungoos: Earth. Gumshoos: Earth. Grubbin: Life. Charjabug: Light. Vikavolt: Light. Crabrawler: Water. Crabominable: Water. Baile Style Oricorio: Fire. Pom-Pom Style Oricorio: Light. Pa'u Style Oricorio: Magic. Sensu Style Oricorio: Undead. Cutiefly: Air. Ribombee: Air. Rockruff: Earth. Midday Form Lycanroc: Earth. Midnight Form Lycanroc: Earth. Dusk Form Lycanroc: Earth. Solo Form Wishiwashi: Water. School Form Wishiwashi: Water. Mareanie: Water. Toxapex: Water. Mudbray: Earth. Mudsdale: Earth. Dewpider: Water. Araquanid: Water. Formantis: Life. Lurantis: Life. Morelull: Life. Shiinotic: Life. Salandit: Fire. Salazzle: Fire. Stufful: Earth. Bewear: Earth. Bounsweet: Life. Steenee: Life. Tsareena: Life. Comfey: Magic. Oranguru: Magic. Wimpod: Water. Golisopod: Water. Sandygast: Undead. Palossand: Undead. Pyukumuku: Water. Type: Null: Earth. Silvally: Earth. Minior: Earth. Komala: Earth. Turtonator: Fire. Togedemaru: Light. Mimikyu: Undead. Bruxish: Water. Drampa: Earth. Dhelmise: Undead. Jangmo-o: Earth. Hakamo-o: Earth. Kommo-o: Earth. Tapu Koko: Light. Tapu Lele: Magic. Tapu Bulu: Life. Tapu Fini: Water. Cosmog: Magic. Cosmoem: Magic. Solgaleo: Magic. Lunala: Magic. Nihilego: Earth. Buzzwole: Life. Pheromosa: Life. Xurkitree: Light. Celesteela: Air. Kartana: Life. Guzzlord: Dark. Necrozma: Magic. Magearna: Tech. Marshadow: Undead. Poipole: Undead. Naganadel: Undead. Stakastaka: Earth. Blacephalon: Fire. Zerora: Light. Meltan: Tech. Melmetal: Tech. Category:Games